Please,Check Back Later or Por favor, bata depois
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: ONESHOT.An embarrassing memory of Trevor with the golden couple.CxB. Fic write in english in first chapter, and in portuguese in second chapter. Fic escrita em inglês no 1ºcapítulo e em portugues no segundo capítulo.
1. Please,Check Back Later English

**Disclaimer:** Velvet Goldmine belong to Todd Haynes and other people, and I am not among them. This story was made for fun, not gain anything with that.

**A.N.**: Well, English is not my native language, beautiful people. But I know that most people who read fanfic material of Velvet Goldmine speak English, and therefore I post this translation. My beloved Beta corrected my harsh mistakes in English, but still not free of errors. :)

So, as my native language is Portuguese, and that fanfic is ONESHOT, I'll post the story written in original language on the second chapter. The fic really has only one chapter, the second part it is only in Portuguese. If anyone know Portuguese, or is the native language of someone too, and want to read it in its original language, we are well :)

**Rated: **T, for some innuendo.

**Thanks:** my beloved Beta, Bells, which reviewed the Portuguese-English translation and was among the first to read the story. *-*

**Please, check back later**

Trevor was packing his things for his new tour, and ended up dropping some pictures of a box. Laughed to see them: they were old, more than 15 years ago when he played in Venus in Furs. Among them, a photo of Curt and Brian, both shirtless, dark hair, a Curt's possessive hand on Brian's chest . The golden couple ... separation noisy, outrageous as they themselves ... after find out that Tommy Stone was Brian, he had not heard much about them. But he wasn't what could be called versed on this kind of news.

Knowing both, Trevor thought they could even have gone back to dating after that, but he really don't knew anything more.

Seeing that photo of both, he remembered a funny situation with them...

"Elton, are you sure we need to do this today? They can take time, and I wanted to go out today "- Trevor said, when he entered the empty house of Brian and Curt, with the key that Jerry gave him.

"Sorry Trevor, but Jerry wants to deliver these demos tomorrow whatever the cost, and Curt and Brian must tell us which version of the last song is the correct" - Elton said.

"Ok then." - Trevor said, subdued. - "I just don't know why I had to come too."

"Trevor, you and Curt are the main responsible for this tune ... if one part changes, the other part is also changed! "- Elton was already angry to explain ten times the same thing.

Trevor merely shrug, without argue that had recorded more than ten versions of this song and it was only choose one, he just want get this over. Entered the kitchen, and was followed by Elton.

Trevor didn't like to be at Brian's house if he was not there. It sounded like an invasion of privacy, especially considering that the privacy of Brian was scarce.

He was playing with a pen on the table until he heard the front door open and heard familiar voices.

"Great, they arrived" - Trevor said. - "Let's talk to them."

But Trevor suspected of invading the privacy of Brian were confirmed at the moment he saw the scene, from the kitchen door.

Curt and Brian were shot through in a typical pose of lovers. Brian was over Curt, his hands around his neck, holding him, his legs around Curt's waist. Curt held Brian in the air with one arm, supporting him by the hips, a hand on Brian's thigh and the other slipped behind his back. They kissing madly, especially on the lips, but Curt was alternating wet kisses at Brian's neck, who giggled and squirmed. Brian began to moan loudly, and with a hoarse voice, asked Curt to penetrate him soon.

Trevor and Elton were paralyzed. Of course they knew they were together. Everybody knew. They caress each other at the studio and meetings, kisses in public ... Brian always slept in Curt's arms in air travels, and at parties where Brian was drunk or drugged, more than once left carried by Curt. But they had never seen the two alone, with so much sexual energy, almost started the "act" at the door.

They were a beautiful picture, a picture of torrid lovers. But Elton interrupted them, saying:

"Brian ..."

Immediately they stopped kissing. Brian and Curt looked in the direction of Trevor and Elton, and could read in the eyes of both the frustration and anger at having been interrupted.

Brian dropped by Curt's lap and asked in an irritated voice:

"What are you doing here?"

"Sorry Brian, but Jerry wants the correct version of that last song today, right away." - Elton said.

"He can't wait 'til tomorrow?" - Curt said, irritated.

"Sorry Curt, but it is urgent." - Elton said.

Annoyed, Brian and Curt sat down and discussed for about twenty minutes the correct version of the song, and then set the new part of the eletric guitars of Trevor and Curt.

Trevor was ashamed, and blush, didn't say a word beyond what Brian and Curt asked.

"So, it's all right?" - Brian looked steadily into Trevor's eyes, and Trevor felt to be getting even redder.

"Yes, of course Brian, sorry for the inconvenience, we're going" - Trevor spoke quickly.

Before leaving, Brian held Trevor by a shoulder , and this one, slightly surprised, heard what the other confided:

"Trevor, I like you. But don't do it again. Every moment I'm being displayed at the media, but in my house, I like to have at least a little privacy. And I'm enjoying too Mandy's trip, because Curt and me are alone."

And with a ironic smile, continued:

"I know that are orders of Jerry ... but don't do it again. "

Trevor nodded, and walked out by the front door quickly, along with Elton, he also silent.

Barely closed the door and walked to the end of a corridor, and could already hear the moans and noises coming from the house.

Trevor laughed at his memory, arranged the photos in the box, grabbed her coat and bag and left home, ready to find the new companions of the band.

**THE END**

**N.A.**: Well, I used the theme of them being caught before, but this story came to me in in a boring chemistry class , and I had to write it.

Critiques and reviews are always wanted and welcome.

Kisses!


	2. Por Favor, Bata Depois Português

Velvet Goldmine pertence a Todd Haynes e uma série de outras pessoas, nas quais eu não estou inclusa. Essa história foi feita somente para diversão, e não ganho nada por ela.

**N.A.:** Bem, até hoje, além das minhas, eu nunca li nenhuma fanfic de Velvet Goldmine que esteja em português, e é por isso que eu estou postando essa fanfic nesse formato, com ela traduzida em inglês no primeiro capítulo e com ela em português, idioma original, no segundo capítulo. Mas se alguém ler fanfiction de Velvet Goldmine em português, cá está

**Rated**: T, pelas insinuações (slash).

**Por favor, volte mais tarde**

Trevor estava arrumando suas coisas para sua nova turnê, e acabou derrubando algumas fotos de uma caixa. Riu-se ao vê-las: eram antigas, mais de 15 anos atrás, quando ele tocava no Venus in Furs. Entre elas, uma foto de Curt e Brian: ambos sem camisa, cabelos escuros, uma mão possessiva de Curt no peito de Brian. O casal de ouro... separação ruidosa, escandalosa como eles próprios... depois de descobrir que Tommy Stone era Brian, não tinha ouvido falar muito mais deles. Mas ele não era o que podia de se chamar em antenado com essas notícias.

Conhecendo ambos, achava que eles poderiam até ter voltado depois disso, mas realmente, não sabia de nada mais.

Ao ver essa foto de ambos, lembrou-se de uma situação engraçada com eles...

"Elton, tem certeza de que precisamos fazer isso hoje? Eles podem demorar, e eu queria sair" – Trevor disse, enquanto entrava na casa vazia de Brian e Curt, com a chave que Jerry lhe deu.

"Sinto muito Trevor, mas Jerry quer a todo custo entregar essas demos amanhã, e Curt e Brian precisam nos dizer qual das versões da última música é a correta" – Elton disse.

"Ok então." – disse um Trevor vencido. – "Só não sei por que eu tive que vir também."

"Trevor, você e o Curt são os responsáveis principais por essa melodia... se uma parte muda, a outra também!" – Elton já estava irritado de explicar dez vezes a mesma coisa.

Trevor limitou-se a dar de ombros, sem discutir que tinha gravado mais de dez versões para essa música e era só escolher uma, queria logo acabar com isso. Entrou na cozinha, e foi seguido por Elton.

Trevor não gostava de estar na casa de Brian se ele não estava lá. Soava como uma invasão de privacidade, ainda mais considerando que a privacidade de Brian era escassa.

Ficou brincando com uma caneta em cima da mesa, até que ouviu a porta da frente se abrir e escutou vozes familiares.

"Ótimo, eles chegaram" – disse Trevor a Elton. - "Vamos falar com eles."

Mas as suspeitas de Trevor de invadir a privacidade de Brian se confirmaram no instante em que viu a cena, da porta da cozinha.

Curt e Brian estavam enlaçados, numa típica pose de amantes. Brian estava em cima de Curt, com as mãos ao redor do seu pescoço, se segurando nele, as pernas ao redor da cintura de Curt. Curt sustentava Brian no ar com um braço, apoiando-o pelos quadris, a mão na coxa de Brian, e a outra escorregava por suas costas. Se beijavam loucamente, principalmente na boca, mas Curt alternava beijos molhados no pescoço de Brian, que ria e se contorcia. Brian começou a gemer alto, e com voz rouca, pedia para Curt entrar nele logo.

Trevor e Elton ficaram paralisados. Lógico que sabiam que estavam juntos. Todo mundo sabia. Trocavam carícias no estúdio e reuniões, beijos em público... Brian sempre dormia nos braços de Curt em viagens de avião, e em festas onde Brian estava bêbado ou drogado, mais de uma vez saiu carregado por Curt. Mas nunca tinham visto os dois sozinhos, com tanta energia sexual, quase começando o ato na porta.

Eles estavam um belo retrato, um retrato de tórridos amantes. Mas Elton interrompeu-os, falando:

"Brian..."

Imediatamente pararam de se beijar. Brian e Curt olharam na direção de Trevor e Elton, e podia-se ler nos olhos de ambos a frustração e a raiva por terem sido interrompidos.

Brian desceu de Curt, e perguntou com voz irritada:

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

"Desculpe Brian, mas Jerry quer a versão correta daquela última música de hoje, pra já." – Elton disse.

"Ele não pode esperar até amanhã?" – Curt disse, irritado.

"Desculpe Curt, mas é urgente." – Elton disse.

Contrariados, Brian e Curt sentaram-se, e discutiram por cerca de vinte minutos a versão correta da música, para então acertar a nova parte das guitarras de Trevor e Curt.

Trevor estava envergonhadíssimo, e ruborizado, não disse uma palavra além do que ambos lhe perguntavam.

"Então, está tudo certo?" – Brian olhou firmemente nos olhos de Trevor ao terminar, que sentiu estar ficando ainda mais vermelho.

"Sim, claro Brian, desculpe o incomodo, já estamos indo" – Trevor falou, muito depressa.

Antes de sair, Brian segurou Trevor por um dos ombros, e esse, ligeiramente surpreso, escutou o que o outro lhe confidenciou:

"Trevor, eu gosto muito de você. Mas não faça isso de novo. A todo instante estou sendo exibido na mídia, na minha casa, eu gosto de ter ao menos um pouco de privacidade, e estou aproveitando também a viagem de Mandy. Sei que são ordens do Jerry... mas não repita."

Trevor assentiu, e saiu pela porta da frente rápido, junto com Elton, esse também calado.

Mal fecharam a porta e andaram até o fim de um corredor, e já podiam ouvir os gemidos e ruídos vindos da casa.

Trevor riu de sua lembrança, arrumou as fotos na caixinha, pegou seu casaco e mala e saiu de casa, pronto a encontrar o novo pessoal.

**Fim**

**N.A.: **Bem, eu já usei a idéia deles serem pegos no ato antes, mas essa idéia me veio numa aula chatíssima de química e tive que escrever.

Críticas e reviews vão ser sempre queridos e bem vindos.

Beijos!


End file.
